Teen Life,Love,Betrayal,Tragedy,Secrets and Mistakes
by sexiibabyjazzy
Summary: Austin and Ally have been Together for 2 years now. Austin is the biggest name in the world,Team Austin is taking off. Until Ally Dawson gets PREGNANT WITH TWINS!. how will they deal with a national tour and raising a baby. While giving Austin his dream. Find it out in the My NEW Story !
1. Chapter 1

**Austin Just finish singing "Who I am","Heartbeat" In Miami on his South Coast Tour.**

**"Thank you guys so much, I love you"**. Austin says to his fans in the crowd

Backstage with Team Austin

" Baby you are the best". Austin runs backstage and kisses ally

" Not that i'm complaining, but why am i the best". Ally says curiously

"If it wasn't for you and your amazing songwriting skills, i wouldn't be here". Austin says

"Aw thanks boo but its all Team Austin". Ally says

"I know but i cant kiss Trish and Dez that's just gross". Austin says

Ally laughs at her boyfriend. " You could still thank them".

"Trish you know you rock as my manager". Austin says

"Yea i Know, this is a job that i actually like to keep". Trish says

"Well good, because i can't do this without you". Austin says

"Well duh". Trish says laughing

"Dez buddy you are the best video director ever and best friend". Austin says

"Aw thanks buddy, means alot". Dez says

They all huddle before Austin sings again for Miami

"TEAM AUSTIN FOREVER" Austin says as he hugs them

Austin back on stage: Narrator

Austin sings Can you feel it , Me and You and Not a love song. Then Austin decides to bring the gang out on stage introducing them

" I want to give it up to the best Video director and my goofy best friend Dez" Austin says as dez comes out

" This Manager has her issues but she still awesome and a amazing friend Trish de la rosa" Austin says as Trish comes out into the crowd

"I do not have issues". Trish says

"Yea you do, you know this". Austin says

"Well this girl doesn't have an introduction that suit her but She is amazing and My partner,My best friend and the love of my life Ally Dawson" Austin says

"Come out here baby". Austin says as ally comes out

"Thank you Baby". Ally says as she kisses her boyfriends cheek

They all say " WE ARE TEAM AUSTIN" they bow and the fans go wild

" We love you Miami, This is home so we will be back" Austin says as they walk off the stage

On the tour bus

"Austin that was amazing". Ally says

"Thank you baby, your amazing". Austin says

"Aw you know what i think you deserve a kiss" Ally says as she sits on her boyfriend and kisses him

"Eww cant y'all go in the room" Trish says

"Sorry we annoy you with our love". Austin says

"No your not". Trish says in response

"Yea your right". Austin says as he stops kissing his girlfriend

"So where to now" Ally says to Trish

"Well Orlando then we are done for the night" Trish says in relief

"Great Me and Ally could get a Hotel Room" Austin says as he winks at her

"Yea I'm beat, i love this bus but i want a more comfy bed". Trish says

"Well i'm not planning on getting much sleep in mine". Austin says

"Austin you need your energy for tomorrow and you need to work out" Trish says as if she cared

"Oh Trish Ally gives me a full workout and she is my energy source". Austin says naughtily

"Austin Trish is right so maybe we should start here". Ally says kidding

" Eww no Get a Room. Actually wait for the hotel". Trish says

Ally and Austin laugh.

"Austin we need to do a new video for the site". Dez says

"OK when?". Austin says

"Tomorrow". Dez says

"I actually agree with dumbo, we need a new video for the site". Trish says

"Thanks Trish" Dez says

"Something Christmas spirity". Trish says

"Well i need my creative juices to flow and Austin knows how to do that".Ally says

"See you want a new song, i have to have her". Austin says

"Fine you two love birds go have sex". Trish says

"Awesome lets go and we don't have sex, we make sweet sensual love ". Austin takes ally's hand

"Try not to make noise". Trish says

"I make no promises".Ally says

"I'm a wild Animal right baby". Austin says

"Eww just hurry up".Trish says

"You cant rush pleasure, it takes time". Austin says

In the back of the tour bus:Narrator

Austin starts kissing ally's lips with passion and lust. Then he kisses her neck. He takes off her top and he kisses her lips. she makes her way down to his chest and small trail of kisses she leaves then she unbuckles his belt. she drag his pants off and make her way up to his boxers and slowly removes those. she grips his penis in her hand,feeling how hard it feels and long. She sits on top of Austin as she kisses him and he unhooks her bra releasing her fine breast he sucks on them and plays with her nipples with his tongue. Making ally moan. He trails off down to her stomach and pulls off her skirt and feels her pussy tight and wet takes off her thong and rubs her pussy tenderly and fingers her and making her moans grow louder with passion and satisfactions. She sits on top him and pushes in to him with care and good feeling.

"Ally i love you". he says to her

"I love you to Austin". she says to him

You know where it trails off and ally made love to each other.

They lay there in each others arms for 5 minutes before getting up.

"That was amazing,your amazing". He kisses her

"To long right baby" she kisses back

"Way to long,now i could be on this tour happy". he says to her

She smiles and kisses him and gets up and puts on his shirt and Austin puts on his boxers and jeans.

They go back to Trish and Dez

"Thank god for sound proof walls". Trish says

"Sound proof it sound like Silent walls". Dez says

"That's what i meant idiot".Trish says

"So is your sexual pleasures cure". Trish says

"Maybe after round 2,3 and 4". Austin smiles at ally

"Yea I'm kinda hungry for more you,starving actually". Ally says

"Well no time for that Austin, we are in Orlando". Trish says

"Now you two go change or shower". Trish says

"Fine,but later". Austin says

Narrator: They take a shower and get dress in 15 minutes.

"Ready to rock Orlando,Then rock your world later". Austin says

"Ooo Sexy, Have fun Baby". Ally says as she kisses her boyfriend

In Orlando Backstage 

"Well you know him, you love him. Lets give it for Austin Moon". Mike says

"Whats up Orlando". Austin says to the crowd as the crowd goes wild

"Can you feel it". Austin says

The Crowd is chanting Austin's name and He sings them 5 Songs(Can you feel it, Heartbeat,Without you,Better together, Heard it on the radio,Me and you,Not a love song and The way that you do.

Few hours later he finishes

"Woah the way that you do". Austin sings as he ends the song

"Thank you so much Orlando,i love you and keep rocking".Austin says as he heads backstage

"That was awesome Austin". Dez says

"You rocked baby". Ally says

"Yea you didn't do bad rock star".Trish says

" I was awesome, my fans were amazing this is a whole new era for Team Austin". Austin says

"Yea can't wait else is in store for us". Ally says

"Nothing could stop us now". Austin says as he kisses his girlfriend

**Hope you guys liked it be honest, ideas are appreciated. Inbox me. Love you all xoxo. I will still work on the rest of my stories **


	2. Chapter 2

_on the tour bus**  
**_

"So where to now"? Austin says curiously

"We are going to California". "First city we are going to visit is San Diego". Trish says

"OK so from there we are going to shoot the music video". Austin says

"No when we go to Los Angeles, we will shoot the music video". Trish says nicely

"Why cant we shoot it in San Diego"?. Austin says nicely

"Because we are going to be in Los Angeles for 5 days". Trish says

"We are"?. Ally says

"Yes because Austin is going to perform a duet with Kelly Miller ,on the L.A. morning show and you and kelly could make a video to the song you guys are going to perform". Trish says happily

The "Kelly Miller". Ally says

"Yea the Kelly Miller, i was thinking maybe you two can write a song to sing together". Trish says

"Me and Kelly write a song together". Austin says

"No dummies you and ally write a duet for you and Kelly", she is going to perform with you at Disney world . Trish says

" Is she going to be able to work with us". Ally says

"Yes she will for 3 days on Friday you will be able to perform". Trish says

"So we get to rehearse and have fun for 5 days". Austin says

"Yes Austin you and ally can have as much sexy time as you want as long as you work first". Trish says

"Well baby we better get to working on these songs"Austin says to ally

" I got the perfect title for the song "Christmas Soul". Ally says smiling at Austin

" I'm hungry, I've been holding that in for a while now". dez says

"Maybe you should try shutting up completely". Trish says rudely

"Oh Trish if i shut up completely, i wouldn't be able to talk duh". dez says

(Trish gives him a stupid look) "It make no sense explaining it to you". Trish says

they go in the back of the tour bus 

"How about this Austin"ally says

1, 2, 3, 4!  
Uh-huh!  
Wooo!  
I always love this time of year  
White snow and reindeer  
Heh, yeah  
There's something special in the air  
Friends and family everywhere  
Ooooh

When everybody's singing  
My heart starts jing-a-lingin'  
There's something 'bout those December nights

" That's awesome ally" Austin says so proud

"how about this for the chorus

Today's the day  
Let's celebrate  
With that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul  
We'll have a ball  
Let's deck the halls  
With that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul  
We got that reindeer  
Kinda cheer  
Santa's flying over here  
All the way from the North Pole!  
'Cause we got Christmas Soul  
Yeah, we got Christmas Soul

"That's great to Austin" ally said excitedly

Uh, yeah!  
What (What)

When it get's real cold outside  
I'm ma take you on a sleigh ride  
Woo!  
We'll come and gather 'round the tree  
And we'll make some memories  
Oh, oh, yeah

When everybody's singing  
My heart starts jing-a-lingin'  
There's something 'bout those December nights

Chorus comes

Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul  
We got that reindeer  
Kinda cheer  
Santa's flying over here  
All the way from the North Pole!  
'Cause we got Christmas Soul

Just clap your hands  
We can dance tonight (Come on!)  
If you got Christmas spirit  
Let it shine bright (Uh-huh)  
I said  
Just clap your hands  
We can dance tonight (Oh!)  
If you got Christmas spirit  
Let it shine bright

Yeah, yeah

Today's the day  
Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul  
We'll have a ball  
Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul

We got that reindeer  
Kinda cheer  
Santa's flying over here  
All the way from the North Pole!  
'Cause we got Christmas Soul

Just feel that, just feel that  
Just feel that Christmas Soul (Christmas Soul!)  
Just feel that, just feel that  
Just feel that Christmas Soul (Yeah, we'll feel that Christmas Soul!)  
Just feel that, just feel that  
Just feel that Christmas Soul  
Oooh

"WE DID IT, IT TOOK ALMOST ALL NIGHT BUT WE DID IT". Austin says happy

"So we have 1 song done 2 to go" ally says

" Your Awesome you know that" austin says

" No austin your awesome and i love seeing you so happy". ally says

(Austin kisses his girlfriend) (puts her on his lap)

"Austin we have to work" Ally says nicely wining

"We made 1 song now come here". Austin says flirty

(Ally wraps her legs around austin waist while hes at the piano and kisses him passionately)

" I love you so much Ally Dawson" austin says as he kisses his girlfriend

"I love you too austin". She kisses him with passion and lust and love

Austin kisses allys neck and her sweet lustful lips and pulls her shirt over her head and kissing her neck

"Austin you really going to make love to me on a piano". Ally says really hot

"Baby I'M going to make love to you on every surface on this beautiful tour bus" Austin says sexy

" OOO austin that really turns a girl on'. Ally says kissing austin neck

"You turn me on every time i look at your beautiful face baby, Honestly everytime i see i see you i want to make love to you where you stand". austin says honestly

"oh.. Austin i want you right now" ally says

Trish walks back there

"Of course you guys are about to have sex i mean make love". trish says

"Your kind of interrupting the love making". ally says

"No she is, bye trish". austin says

"Austin and ally work on the songs now and leave the curtain open". Trish yells

"FINE" they yell back

"Thank you love you both" Trish says

"So lets work on your duet with Kelly Miller" ally says

"OK so any ideas". Austin says interested

" Yes actually,how about meeting face to face"

" I love it but the titles to long , how about just Face to a Face" Austin says to ally smiling

"I love it,because its your first time meeting". Ally says

"YEAH AWESOME". Austin says excited

"Now we need lyrics to go with the title". ally says in thinking mode

Austin sings this "I've been trying to reach you".

Ally thinks and sings "You know I've been working at the studio".

Austin sings"We should write a new song".

Ally sings "Maybe they'll play it on the radio!".

Austin sings When can we get together?

Ally sings "Let's not wait another day".

Austin sings "Don't forget your guitar"!

Ally sings "I got it already and I'm on my way".

Austin sings " Its been"

"Then you and Kelly could sing this part together so that its in harmony" ally says

So long since I've saw you!

Then Kelly could sing this. ally says as she sings Kelly part

"I was wondering if you were even real".

Then you and her go straight into chorus

Now I can't believe my eyes, yeah you're not pretend!  
I thought you might be my imaginary friend, you're like a star that landed in from outterspace,  
my World Just got a whole lot brighter,  
Now that I can see you face to face!

Then Kelly next versus could be "Imaginary friends can't take your place!". ally says

Austin sings "I need to see ya, I need to see ya..."

Kelly versus "With you and me just talking... Face to face! _[2 second hold]_

Austin sings Face to face..

"Back to chorus". ally says

Now I can't believe my eyes, yeah you're not pretend,  
I thought you just be my imaginary friend, you know that no one else can ever take your place,  
my World has got a whole lot brighter, now that I can see you face to face.  
Face to face.

I just wanna see you face to face.

"And your pancake loving self could sing " Lets go get some pancakes"!

Both sing " I just wanna see you face to face". ally says

"Its a party everyday". ally says that's Kelly part

Both sing "Face to Face"one last time ally says

then Kelly could finish with

So later!

Both Yeah,Yeah,Yeah

"We did it again, and I'm tired so your last one could just be Can you Feel It" ally says as she rest her head on Austin's shoulder

"Thank baby,your going to make this best show ever". Austin kisses her forehead

"You guys did the songs". trish says

"Yes Trish we did two songs, i could perform my new Christmas song on the morning show". Austin says

"OK and"

"The duet with Kelly is called Face to Face and I'm also going to perform Can you feel it everyone loves it already". Austin says

"Now all that's left to do is make the video then sneak preview it on L.A. morning show". Trish says relaxed

"A music video takes time,if you want it to be good". Austin says

"your right, so change of plans instead of 5 days in Los Angeles we will spend 12 days there". Trish says

"Great that means we can vacation more AWESOME". Austin says so excited

"Yes and we also could get some photos of you and Kelly for a photo shoot her manager said she must do with you". Trish says

"What kind of a photo shoot" ally says

"Just a beach love shoot, bathing suit" Trish says

"Yea so Austin has to hold her in romantic ways". Ally says a little angry

" Yes but shes his leading lady in the music video, so its just fair". Trish says nicely

"Ally its going to fine, its acting baby nothing more". Austin says when he kisses his girlfriend

They get to San Diego 

Austin performs his songs Can you feel it,Not a love song, The way that you do,Its me and it you, double take and finishes with a Billion Hits.

"I love you San Diego and I got a surprise announcement". Austin says

"I'll be in California on Friday on the L.A. Morning show and My new music video Face to Face will be debut on the site about next week". Austin yells out to his fans

They are all excited and happy about the news and Austin says one more thing

"My special guest on the show and in my music video is Kelly Miller". Austin says to the crowd getting all pumped and excited

"I love you San Diego and Hope to see you guys at the show". Austin gets off the stage happy

" Wow Austin we didnt discussed that announcement but good call this will create buzz about you to this whole week". Trish says

Back on the tour bus 

"That was awesome". Austin says

"I cant wait until we get to California and see whats in stored there"

"Yea this has been an amazing ride". Ally says

"Yes it has and I'm glad i get to share it with you". Austin kisses her

"After California I'm going back to Miami". Ally says sadly

"What". Austin stands in shock

**I hope you guys liked it sorry it take so long. Review review please. Love you all xoxoxo. I dont own the songs but they are great tunes.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Back on the tour bus_

_"What you mean your leaving".Austin says as he takes a seat_

(Ally takes a seat beside him)"I have to go back to Miami and help my dad with Sonic Boom and my mom is coming back from Africa". Ally says excited

"That's Awesome,so your coming back when your mom goes back to Africa". Austin says nicely

"I don't know I want to do my own thing for a while and do some new projects". Ally says happy

"So you can't do your own thing here with me".Austin says a bit upset

"Austin I just want people to know me besides being Austin Moon girlfriend and partner, who's Ally Dawson".Ally says calmly

"So you won't come back on tour and do your own thing here".Austin says upset

"I don't want to i just wanna do this on my own without being the label Austin Moon girlfriend". Ally says nicely

"A LABEL i thought you didn't like the spot light" Austin says a bit harsh

"Yea but being Your girlfriend I'm always in the spot light,might as well make use of it". Ally says sweetly

"So being my girlfriend is a problem its forcing you into the spot light". Austin says harshly

"I didn't mean it like that and you know that".Ally says in bad mood now

"I'm sorry Ally Dawson but you can't help who you fall for, i wouldn't have this dream with out you". Austin says very upset

"I love that your living your dream but i need to find my own without you for a while".Ally says mad

"So What are you breaking up with me".Austin says curious to know

"No one's breaking up but you are acting like a Jerk that i don't want to be around right now". Ally says yelling

"If your so eager to leave me and not come back, why don't you leave now spear us both the heartache". Austin says yelling

"Did you really just say that to me, you know what Austin you want me gone I'M GONE! !". ALLY says going to the front of the tour bus

In the Front of the tour bus

"Hey Ally are you ok" Trish says concerned

"No Austin's being a jerk" Ally says

"What happened". Dez says interested to know

"Well i told Austin after Los Angeles i have to go back to Miami".Ally says calmly

"Why are you leaving" Dez says

"Shut up Dez and let her finish"Trish says harshly

"Anyway I have to go back and help my dad with Sonic Boom and my mom is coming back from Africa soon" Ally says

"You have a mother".Dez says stupidly

"No Dez shes was hatch by a bird".Trish says annoyed

"Ok then well then i said i want to do my own thing for a while and get away from just being Austin Moon Girlfriend". Ally says as she continues

"Then i tell Austin this and he thinks im trying to get away from him ,then to top it all off he tells me to leave now and not wait to go back to Miami"Ally says in a breathe

"Aw im so sorry ally he really should of been more supportive".Trish says hugging her best friend

"I know but he wasn't its not like im not always there for him"Ally says a bit upset

**Austin comes from the back **

"Don't worry i'll be be gone by tomorrow". Ally says angry

Austin stays silent

"Oh nothing to say now great, guys im going to take a shower wash this day off". Ally says as she walks pass Austin

"Wow you got sweet little ally upset you should of been more supportive".Trish says

"Shes right dude Turkey Sandwiches are way better then ham sandwiches".Dez says

(Austin looks at him with a confused look then at trish) "I know i don't know what came over me, I love her so much and i don't want her to go this early". Austin says frustrated at himself

"I think your catching the stupidity from Dez". Trish says

"So what should i do". Austin says begging for help

"I don't know your the boyfriend who messed up, you find a way to fix it anyway thinking to much work".Trish says nicely

In Los Angeles

"Well we better get some rest". Trish says

(Ally comes out packed with clothes)"Im going to sleep at hotel tonight". Ally says trying not to look at Austin

"Ok ally I'll go get you checked in, lets go Dufus".Trish says as she heads To Sunrise Hotel

"I Prefer the Love whisperer". Dez follows behind her

"I'm really sorry ally but you don't have to leave the tour bus". Austin says sweetly

Ally stays silent

"I'm sorry i should of been supportive, i love you so much ally i don't want to lose you". Austin says with tears

(Ally starts tear up) "You should of thought of that before you told me to leave". Ally says with tears running down her face

"I'm so sorry ally i never met to say that i need you here with me, If you want to go sleep in a hotel that's fine just tell me that were ok and that you still love me"Austin says with tears falling

(Wipes her tears but they keep coming down)"I do love you Austin so much and you surprised me today we've had fights but not like this i saw a whole other Austin moon and didn't like it". Ally says trying to stop the tears

"I know but I love you and I didn't mean to act that way". Austin says wiping his tears

"I know you didn't but you did and I think we should just take a break for while". Ally says with tears falling from her face

"Ally please don't do this, I love you".Austin says as he kisses her

(Kisses back for a moment)"I love you to but i got to find who i am without you". Ally says as she runs off the tour bus into the sunrise hotel

"Ally". Trish runs and hugs her "What happen"

(crying)"I broke up with Austin".Ally says as she cries on trish shoulder

"I'm so sorry ally but it will work out, you two love each other".Trish says feeling compassion for her

Ally, trish and Dez walk to ally's hotel suite.

"Do you want me to come in with you".Trish says concerned

"No I just want to be alone thank you though". Ally says

"I'll come get you in the morning for rehearsal". Trish says nicely

"Ok bye". Ally shuts the door and cries herself to sleep

Morning time in Los Angeles

Ms Dawson this is your wake up call

(Ally wakes up and prepares herself to see Austin after the Break up)

**On the Tour Bus**

(Austin's just laying in his bed holding the dolphin ally gave him)

"Austin you need to get ready rehearsal is in 35 minutes". Trish says

"I don't want to go anywhere, i just messed up the best thing that every happen to me". Austin says feeling down

"I'm sorry about You and Ally but shes going, so you need to get up NOW!". Trish says bossy

(Austin gets ready and meets Dez,Trish and Ally at JAY Studios)

"Here he is now,Kelly Miller meet Austin Moon". Trish says as Austin walks in staring at ally

"Hi Austin Moon its very nice to meet you i love your music"Kelly hugs him

"Thank you i love yours "Love Never Dies" my favorite album".Austin says smiling

"Why Thank you, I love heartbeat the lyrics are so catching and so is the beats".Kelly says smiling

"Well most of the credit goes to her, she writes i rock".Austin says looking at ally

"Oh yes Ally Dawson your girlfriend/partner the music you write are amazing".Kelly says as she hugs her

"Thank you Team Austin helps a lot to we couldn't do all this without Dez video director, Trish manager and Austin the star". Ally says nicely

"Nice team right there, so what song are we singing for the L.A. Morning Show".Kelly ask

"Well me and Austin worked on this song its called Face to Face".Ally says sweetly

"Great lets hear it,sing it".Kelly says

"Its Duet". Ally says nervously

"Then Austin can sing it with you right?".Kelly says waiting for an answer

"Yeah he can if he wants".Ally says hiding within herself

"Of course i want to".Austin says trying not to make her feel awkward

"I've been trying to reach you".

"You know I've been working at the studio".Kelly part

Austin sings"We should write a new song".

Ally sings "Maybe they'll play it on the radio!".

Austin sings When can we get together?

Ally sings "Let's not wait another day".

Austin sings "Don't forget your guitar"!

Ally sings "I got it already and I'm on my way".

Austin sings " Its been"

"Then you and Austin could sing this part together so that its in harmony" ally says

So long since I've saw you!

Then you could sing this kelly. ally says as she sings Kelly part

"I was wondering if you were even real".

Then you go straight into chorus

Now I can't believe my eyes, yeah you're not pretend!  
I thought you might be my imaginary friend, you're like a star that landed in from outterspace,  
my World Just got a whole lot brighter,  
Now that I can see you face to face!

Kellyyour next versuswill be "Imaginary friends can't take your place!". ally says

Austin sings "I need to see ya, I need to see ya..."

Kelly versus "With you and me just talking... Face to face! _[2 second hold]_

Austin sings Face to face..

"Back to chorus". ally says

Now I can't believe my eyes, yeah you're not pretend,  
I thought you just be my imaginary friend, you know that no one else can ever take your place,  
my World has got a whole lot brighter, now that I can see you face to face.  
Face to face.

I just wanna see you face to face.

"Lets go get some pancakes"!

Both sing " I just wanna see you face to face". ally says

"Its a party everyday". ally says that's Kelly part

Both sing "Face to Face"one last time ally says

then you could finish with

So later!

Both Yeah,Yeah,Yeah

"Nice i love it, especially the Pancake bit so we get to make this into video".Kelly says

"Yeah we do but we are going to need extra days of your time to shoot it".Austin says smiling

"Sure Austin anything for you". Kelly says smiling

"Awesome thanks, so when is your photo shoot"Austin says sweetly

"Well tomorrow but were having a Premiere party to debut my new single "Never letting go" and to get people pump for the photo shoot they want us to go together if that's ok with ally". Kelly says sweetly

"Its not my decision Me and Austin aren't together anymore, so its his decision".Ally says with regret

"Oh I'm sorry, so Austin blond cutie want to be my date".Kelly says flirty

"Our photos could make the cover "Hot Trend"If the people like it were on the cover and these magazines will be everywhere create buss for your next concert, you could be a real cover model everywhere around the world". Kelly says trying to convince him

"Well when you put it that way why not I'd love to be your date".Austin says sweetly

"Great so we could go look for something for us to where,Unless we have more to do here". Kelly says

"Nope all done". Ally says sadly

"Great i think that song could be a hit, nice job ally before i forget you guys can come to i just have to walk in with Austin".Kelly says nicely

"Awesome i get to go to a Hollywood party". Dez says as he leaves

"This is going to be great Hollywood"Trish says

"I know right i have some last minutes papers for you to sign follow me". Kelly says

"OH paper work awesome".Trish sarcastically as they leave

"Ill be out in minute".Austin says nicely

"Are you ok with this". Austin says concerned

"Yeah we're not together anymore, your free to do what you want". ally says sadly

"You love throwing in face that we are not together anymore" Austin says interested to hear what she will say

"No it hurts Austin, i don't like saying it but its true I'm sorry". Ally says honestly

"I love you Ally i'll never stop loving you, you are the best thing that ever happen to me and not going to give up on us".Austin says honestly and heartfelt

"Austin can we just be professional, i have a lot to think about please".Ally says truthfully

"Ok ill give your space and I'll be professional because i don't want to hurt you in anyway". Austin says as he kisses her forehead

"Austin i love you to and i always will". Ally says smiling

Austin smiles and leaves to the others

**Hope you guys liked review review you all thank you for the support. comment plz inbox me if you have ideas you want to share.**

"


	4. Chapter 4

_At the mall (Austin P.O.V)_

"So what color are you thinking of wearing tonight".she says with smile

"Its your premiere party,ill wear whatever color you want me to".

"What about a nice navy blue with black".she says

"That sounds great,if that's what you want".I say trying to focus

"OK, maybe i should wear a pineapple dress made out of pineapple".she says kinda annoyed

"Yea i bet you would look great"I say in deep thought

(slaps his arm)"What!". I said

"Austin i know your mind is not here right now,but can you at least try to pay attention".she says annoyed

"Kelly I'm really sorry,but the navy blue and black i really like it".I said smiling

"Austin i know you still love ally,so maybe i can help". she said

"How, this one is on me".i said

"No girl likes it when there man is all over another beautiful girl".she said in plan mode

"So you want to make ally jealous".I said kinda liking the idea

"BINGO,when ally sees you all over me its bound to make her want you back".She said

"Ally doesn't like games, she hates that more then anything".I said very sure

"Austin your going to have to just act like your not acting, I'm not evil you don't have to pretend to have fun with me".She said

"I guess i don't have anything to lose,so why not".I said trying hard to talk myself into it.

"That's the spirit blonde cutie".She says which makes me smile

She walks around the store and finds the perfect tux that me and I beautiful dress for her, we pay for the clothes and I head back to the others on the bus.

_on the tour bus_

"How did shopping go did you have find something for the premiere".Trish said to me as i walk onto the bus

"Yea i think its pretty formal,anyways Kelly picked it".I said

"I was thinking maybe i could wear something green and sparkly".she said

"I don't know anything about women's clothes,you should go ask ally".I said feeling sad after i said her name

"You know she misses you and loves you like crazy still,I know she will come around". she said to me which kind of made me feel better

(Trish picked her two dresses and went to go meet ally at the Sunrise Hotel)

"Are you OK buddy,If so can you help me build this book".Dez said to me

"Yea i just really miss ally and how do you build a book".I said

"I know you and ally are going to be together two belong together its written in the stars,and you just do". Dez says

"Thanks buddy and what stars and OK sure.."

"The stars in your heart and hers".He says which makes sense for once

"Thanks dez i really needed to hear that".

"Great now its time for us to get ready".

"Yea Kelly said the limo will be here at 9".I said to my redheaded friend

Me and Dez get ready for the premiere.

Austin wearing a blue tux with a black vest

Dez is wearing a tux

We finish getting dress and head to the Sunrise hotel to get Ally and Trish. they come down and i can help but to stare at ally and how beautiful she looks in that redress.

Ally wearing A nice lace black dress

Trish wearing a nice green dress

"you look beautiful ally".I said

"Thank you austin, you look handsome".She said as she tried not to blush

"Hey what am i,chopped salad".Trish said wierdly

"No more like chopped liver".Dez said

"I'll chopped something alright".Trish said as she went to attack dez

"Trish you look beautiful too".I said before i became a chopped liver

As i was about to say something to ally, Kelly texted me she was outside.

Kelly wearing( images/44759599/modern-navy-blue-mermaid-prom-dres s-with-ruch-and-beading-5633-9_ )

"Wow Kelly you look amazing". I said

"Thank you Austin, you look very handsome yourself".she said with delight

We get in the limo but i cant help but focus on ally,so Kelly grabs my hand and i slightly smile at her

"So austin blonde cutie, are you excited for the premiere. she said giving me the signal

"I'm excited for you".I said

"Aww thanks i can't wait for you and the world to hear the song". She said sweetly

"I cant wait for you to perform it and these are for you beautiful".I said passing her red roses

"Austin these are beautiful ,thank you cutie".She said as she kissed my cheek

"Its nothing just happy for you an your big night'I said in a sweet tone

Kelly smiles with delight holding my hand

**The premiere**

Kelly and I walk hand in hand at the premiere carpet follow by ally,trish and dez

Press: Kelly over here,they shouted at us.

Kelly cuddle up against me while they took picture of us and before i knew it, i turn my head and our lips smashed together.

Before I knew it the press was asking some many questions and taking so many pictures, i felt like i was getting dizzy and i couldnt even wrap my head around what just happened so Kelly and I went into the premiere ballroom.

"What was that" I asked.

"I don't know, i didn't mean to kiss you" she said.

"Well by tomorrow we will be on the front page of every magazine ,and on every TV screen for hot topics" I said in one breath.

"Breathe Austin, i think you need to go talk to the girl you love" she said softly.

I took a breath and made my way to ally sitting at a table looking down.

"Can i talk to you" i said in a nervous tone.

"Sure" she said with a sad look in her eyes.

Luckily i found this private room in the ballroom for us to talk in away from all the cameras and press.

"I Didn't mean to kiss Kelly it kind of just happened"I said.

"Austin we broke up, you can kiss anyone you like" She said in a heartbreaking tone.

"You and Kelly seem very happy in each other orbit, don't let me ruin your fun"

"Ally i don't want to be with Kelly, I love you" I said confidently.

"Austin..."

I look into her eyes and i grabbed her i push her up against the wall and kissed her, soon before i know it she was kissing me passionately and her hands were tangled up in my hair, so i deepen the kiss feeling her soft lips on mine the lips I've missed so much. Few minutes later

"Now that was kiss" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. this changes nothing" She said trying not to blush.

"Might not but I'm going to have you back ,where you belong with me soon enough" I wink at her holding the door open for her."

"Ally wait fix your clothes"I whisper to her.

She rolls her as she fix her clothes then goes back to the ballroom.

"Where have you to been, Austin your hair fix it" Trish says.

"Austin and I was just talking about the new song" Ally says trying not to smile.

"Mhmm.. Sure" Trish says as she makes her way to her seat.

We sit at our table and I start to tease ally as i run my hands up her legs, making her touch my hand on hers.

"Ally are you ok" Trish says to her.

"Yea i'm fine" She gives me a glare.

Few minutes later Kelly gets on stage and plays her new single,Its was a great night the limo dropped us off at the tour bus.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm beat" Trish says saying goodnight.

"Good night Trish" Ally says to her before she gets on the tour bus.

"Good night Austin and Dez".

"Good night Ally" I said as i winked at her and went on the tour bus

I Get into bed and i can't seem to fall asleep so i decide to take a walk and some how end up in front of Ally's hotel room

I Knock on the door

"Austin what are you doing here"

"I Don't know i cant sleep, can i come in"

"Sure"

I walk into her hotel room and we talk for 2 hours about how it was in Miami and how i became famous. With the whole stealing her song thing.

"Wow its 4 in the morning, I should get going thank you for talking with me"

"You Can stay if you want"

"OK if that's OK with you"

"Yes Austin i want you to stay"

We get into bed and i cover us with a comforter sleeping on my side, wanted so bad just to hold her. Then she says

"Hold me Austin" ally says sweetly

I hold her and she cuddles into my chest as we both fall asleep.

**_Hope you guys like it, it was fun to Review._**

**_Ill try to get them updated faster but may not get to with regents and all and for those who are taking finals, regents or test good luck and try your best :)_**

**What does this mean for austin and ally?**

**Tell me what you think**


End file.
